


Exo dorm haunted?

by tingxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Funny, OT12 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingxing/pseuds/tingxing
Summary: Chanyeol come back to the dorm late at night. he is hearing ominous singing coming from the silent kitchen. he see a ominous figure went the lighting flash. all the members is sleeping. Exo dorm is not haunted, right.





	1. late night arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Vixx voodoo doll lyric i found it on google. credit to the one that translate it.  
> thank you dawningskye for being my beta.  
> inspire by the fact that d.o keep his knifes sharpen.

 Its 11:40 by the time Chanyeol gets back to EXO’s dorm. He’s soaking wet and very cold. The only thing he wants the moment he gets back to the dorm is a hot shower. He has no idea that it was going to rain. If he’d known, he would have driven his car instead. His stomach growls telling its owner that it wants to be fed.

‘Ok, a light snack after the hot shower.’

As he walks by the kitchen, he swears he hears someone singing.

‘Impossible.’

Everyone is supposed to be sleeping at this time. They have to be up by 6 and ready by 6:30AM. Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminates the kitchen. Chanyeol swears he sees a figure standing by the window. As soon as the flash disappears, the singing stops. There’s another flash and then the kitchen is empty.

Chanyeol rubs his eyes, “Ok, getting caught in a downpour is making me see and hear things”.

He literally freezes in mid step when he hears the singing again. It seriously sounds like someone is singing MAMA, their debut song. When another flash went off, the kitchen is empty again and the singing has stopped.

‘Fuckin hell.’ There is no way the members are up, not after the grueling practice they went through.  Yixing and Jongin were practically dead on their feet by the time they got back to the dorm.

Chanyeol decides to head to his studio because he finally has the inspiration to finish the song he’d been composing. Their manager is already asleep since they have to be up by 5:30 to make sure no one overslept.

 _Then who the fuck is singing at_  he quickly checks his watch _11:50 at night, its 10 min to midnight._

 

The singing starts again and his heart feels like it’s trying to running away from him. Chanyeol decides to hightail out of the living room, heading straight to the room he shares with KaiSoo. He grabs his night clothes, towel, and underwear and disappears into the bathroom for a hot shower. He prays along the way that it’s his imagination playing tricks on him, that the dorm is not haunted.

“Great, I have become like Tao. He is jumping at everything when there is nothing there to begin with. “

By the time he finishes showering he realizes it’s midnight.

‘Might as well grab a drink and light snack before I sleep.’

He rubs his hair with a smaller towel while tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper at the same time.

Chanyeol gets out the shower, humming Fire by BTS as he makes his way to the kitchen. He has completely forgotten about the singing in the kitchen or the figure standing by the window. He opens the refrigerator to see what there is to eat. Finally he decides on a nice cold can of chilsung cider. He opens the can of chilsung cider and is about to take a drink from it when he hears the singing again.

Chanyeol literally freezes and slowly turns around. He swears the singing is no more than a few feet away from him.  This time the song is Monster, the line that’s sung by Jongdae- _creeping, creeping_. Now Chanyeol is fuckin scared.

 _Fuck who is singing at midnight_. Suddenly he notices the stove light is on, softy illuminating the lone figure that is standing right next to stove. He notices the figure is not the one that is singing. He’s too scared to even squeak or scream. Suddenly flash of lightning illuminates the kitchen. He sees something reflecting, like a mirror. He realizes it’s a butcher knife that the figure is holding. When the flash is gone the singing begins again. When another flash goes off, the singing stops, and the figure is missing. He’s too scared to run for his life, his feet feel like they’ve been super glued to the kitchen floor.

‘Park Chanyeol, there is no ghost.’

“Hell…hell…hell…hello” he softy squeaks out.

The moon has come out from behind the clouds, softy illuminating the figure that is standing next to the stove. When the lightning flashes again, the singing begins again.  This time there is no other sound accompanying it, only the sound of running water and the sound of a knife being sharpened.

He watches as the figure splashes some water on to the whetstone, and places the blade against the whetstone.

<Shrink>

[Time is on your side, just wait]

Water splashes on whetstone, blade against whetstone

<Shrink>

[The tears he made you cry, I will cry them for you]

Water splashes on whetstone, blade against whetstone

<Shrink>

[Tick tock tick tock, everything will come true]

Water splashes on whetstone, blade against whetstone

<Shrink>

[If you can't have it, I'll just live for you]

And repeat.

There is someone singing VIXX in his dorm kitchen at midnight. And of all the songs that VIXX have come out with this person chose to sing Voodoo. The song only adds to the already creepy atmosphere and his imagination is running out of control.

Chanyeol has never been so scared in his entire life, and that includes the time he went into the haunted house with jongin.

“Hell...hell...hell...hello,” he say again.

No answer. The singing continues, the blade sharpening continues.

<Shrink> blade against whetstone.

[I shut my hurting eyes and run for you]

<Shrink> blade against whetstone

[Just please don’t leave me]

Whoever was singing stopped. They’re humming now. He’s too scared to even figure out what song it is and who the singer is. He’s slowly backing away from the kitchen the room suddenly goes quiet. He can hear the running water, but there is no singing, no humming, no blade being sharpened. There is nothing, only eerie silence.  He softy gulps when he sees the lightning flash and light up the sinister creepy smile briefly. The lighting hit the blade, making the blade glint. He let out a shudder of fright.

Chanyeol sees the figure holding something up, but he cannot tell what it is. But he can see that whatever it is, it’s struggling to escape in the dim stove light. When the lightning flash through the kitchen briefly, he realizes it’s a person and that the figure is holding the person by the throat. He notices the pot of boiling water on the stove for the first time. Before he can shout no or stop, the figure hold up the sharpen knife and slice the neck apart. The flesh parted and blood swells up like a river and spilling on to the sink like raindrops hitting the tin roof.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Chanyeol let out a scream that literally wakes the entire dorm.  And it’s worthy of scream queen awards.

***********

A blood curling scream echoes through the dorm, waking those that are sleeping, scaring those that are awake.

Xiumin was talking to Luhan when he fell asleep, only waking briefly to say good night. He was sleeping peacefully, when a scream jolts him out of his sleep, scaring him and causing him to fall off the sofa. He lets out a stream of curses.

‘Fuck that hurt’. He looks up from his position on floor and sees Suho jump, dropping his phone on to his lap. He and Suho took one look at each other wondering who the hell is screaming at this time. If he is going to die, might as say his last word to Luhan.

Yixing was all worn out from practice and after a long hot shower he crashed onto Jongin’s bed. Both he and Jongdae decided to share Jongin’s bed. Yixing is used to sharing his bed with Jongdae. They did that a lot during the times went they are promoting in China. Jongdae is dead tired and he wanted to sleep. Practice is grueling. By the time he got back from shower, he saw a snoring and non moving lump on Jongin’s bed. The lump is slightly snoring in its sleep. Jongdae hit the slump slightly, telling it to move. The lump makes a noise of protest before moving over a bit.

They were sleeping peacefully together when a scream jolts them out of sound sleep. Jongdae who was half asleep asks “Xing ge, do you know who is screaming at this time of the night?”

Yixing checks his phone for the time. It’s quarter past 12. “I don’t know ChenChen. Let’s go and check it out.”

 

Baekhyun had less than half hour of sleep. When the scream woke him up and he is pissed. Yes it is his fault for playing games at night even knowing that they have a schedule the very next day. They have to be up at 6. “I want to kill whoever the fuck is screaming at this time of the night,” he heard Yixing say. He was tired from practice and someone is screaming in the dorm. He wonders whose bed he fell asleep on and he sees a rilakkuma. He concludes he’d fallen asleep on Chanyeol bed.

 

Sehun was face timing Tao when he heard the screaming start.

“Hunnie, where is that scream coming from?”

“I don't know Tao. I will go check.”

Sehun untangles his legs from the bed sheet.  

“Tao, what time is it?”

“Quarter pass 12”

“It cannot be Chanyeol. He is still in his studio at this time of the night. He normally sleeps over at the studio.”

“Who the hell is up beside us, Suho, Kai and D.O?”

“I don't know Tao. Want me to call you back.”

“Hunnie, don't hang up. Let’s go together.”

“Ok”

Sehun walks out of the room he shares with Suho, grabbing a baseball bat along the way.

 

Suho was sitting in the love seat right next to where Xiumin was sleeping. The scream startles him, causing him to drop his phone and swear at the same time. He quickly picks up the phone and apologizes to the person he was talking to.

“I am sorry, Kris. The screaming startles me.”

“Turn on the video calling.”

“Ok”

“Is quarter pass 12, who the hell is screaming?”

“I don't know. Everyone is sleeping and Chanyeol is sleeping in his studio. I think the only ones that could be up are TaoHun and KaiSoo and us.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Xiumin picking himself up off the floor.

“Who the hell is screaming?” Xiumin mouthed.

Suho shrug his shoulders. “I don't know.”

“Who the hell are you calling?” Suho mouthed back.

Xiumin holds up his phone. On the screen it says Luhan.

Kyungsoo cannot believe he is actually killing a live chicken. He and Jongin were on their way back from practice and they’d walked by a live poultry place. So they decided to check it out and somehow they end up buying a live chicken. He calls up his mom and asks her how to kill chicken. So as of right now, he has plucked the feathers. According to his mom, he also has to slit the throat and bleed it out. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jongin copying the way to hold the chicken by the neck. There goes nothing. He places the blade against the neck of the chicken and slices the neck open. He lets out a chuckle when he sees Jongin copying the dying chicken movement.  He also hears a scream coming from behind him. It scares and startles him, causing him to drop the knife and dead chicken into the sink. He turns around to find out who is screaming at this time of the night.

Jongin is happy he’s going to have fresh chicken. He’s been humming and singing bits and pieces of songs that he remembers. Cans of chilsung cider and soda liter the counter where Jongin is sitting. He is swinging his legs happily waiting for Soo to prepare the chicken.  He knows Kyungsoo is going to cook him something delicious with the chicken. He copies the way Kyungsoo is holding chicken by neck. He sees Soo give a little smile at his silly movements. Then he is copying the dying chicken twitching movement, causing Soo to let out a small chuckle. In the middle of his twitching he hears someone scream, startling him and making him scream too. Seriously he thought he was going to have a heart attack, who the fuck is screaming?

 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun expect to see a sasang out cold. he did not expect to see him. 
> 
> chanyeol wake up with a headache from hell. He walk into the kitchen and see angry but sleepy members. 
> 
> Tak youngjun walk into the kitchen expecting to see nosiy beagles instead he got sleepy beagles went he annouce that they have the off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the managers that mention in the story is exo real managers. I google it myself. 
> 
> thanks you emeraldgreens555 for being my beta.

Sehun leaves the bedroom without a sound. He grabs the baseball that is leaning against the wall. He saw the others are hovering by the entrance of the kitchen. Quietly he walks up to others.

  
“Do you know who is screaming at this time of the night?” Sehun whispers.  
Xiumin shrugs. “I was sleeping when the scream woke me up. Especially at this time of the night, it cannot be Chanyeol. As we know he tends to sleep in his studio when it gets too late. It also cannot be Kyungsoo since he is cooking for Jongin.”

  
“Kyungsoo is cooking and Chanyeol is spending the night in his studio. Does that mean it can be a sasaeng or a robber?” Suho asked.

  
“Well considering the history we have with sasaengs, I think it's more likely that it’s not the latter,” Yixing pipes in.  
“I agree with what Yixing said. As we all know, sasaengs have their way of getting the passcode for our dorm. So, a robber wouldn’t know the correct passcode”, Jongdae says.

  
Suho nods his head in understanding, agreeing with Jongdae and Yixing.  
“So what do we do now? We can call the police or we can defend ourselves first and then call the police,” Suho suggests.  
Another voice joins in. “I say the latter. Just in case it's not a sasaeng. I don’t want someone getting arrested for the wrong reason”.

  
They all look down at Sehun’s phone.  
They slowly creep into the dark kitchen. Suho glances at Sehun. “On the count of 3, I will switch on the light and you will hit the intruder.” Sehun makes an okay sign. He hands his phone to Xiumin before holding the bat, ready to strike.

  
‘1…2…3’

  
Suho turns on the light to the kitchen and Sehun swings the bat into the kitchen without looking at the intruder. They hear a scream that sounds oddly familiar. The others poke their head into the kitchen and see no one.

  
“Guys.”

  
They hear Kyungsoo’s voice and see him pointing down. They all look down and see Chanyeol on the floor, out cold. They all thought they took down a sasaeng. The person that is out cold is Chanyeol of EXO. What the hell is Chanyeol doing here in the dorm this late?

Chanyeol is standing in the kitchen scared out of his wits. Suddenly the kitchen light is switched on, causing him to scream again. He immediately turns around to see who the intruder was but he is faced with what he assumes is a baseball bat instead he got hit with it. He collapsed on the kitchen floor, knocked out cold.

  
He wakes up with a headache from hell. He gets off the sofa and wobbles his way to the kitchen. He bends his head to check to see if he is bleeding. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees no blood on his fingers.

  
“Why do I feel like I just got run over by a truck?” he groans.

  
“You didn't get hit by a truck. You got hit by a baseball bat.”

  
Chanyeol immediately looks up and totally regrets it. The suddenness of the action causes his head to spin around like a carousel.

  
“Luhan?”

  
“Yo,” Luhan’s voice says.

  
He looks closely at the cell phones on the table. He is not seeing things; on the phone is Tao, Luhan and Kris.

  
“Uh, hullo.”

  
“Chanyeol, please sit your ass down before you faint again. You aren't exactly light. It took 5 of us to haul your heavy ass to the couch.”

  
He looks down at the person speaking and realizes it's Baekhyun. He sits down on the chair that was pulled out for him. He takes a look around the table and all he sees is sea of angry faces staring back at him.

  
“Mind if I ask who the fuck hit me with a baseball bat?” Chanyeol says.

  
“It’s Sehun,” Kyungsoo replied as the rest point their fingers toward Sehun.

  
The young man in question has his head buried into his arms. He looks up sleepily when his name is called.

Baekhyun walks over to the freezer and takes out an ice pack. He hands it to Chanyeol, who is sitting on the kitchen table with the members who’re in various states of sleep.

  
“Sehun, do you have to hit me that hard?”

  
“Chanyeol hyung, it’s not my fault. I thought it was either a sasaeng or a robber. Tao and I were about to say good night but then you had to start”, Sehun yawns, “this mess”. He puts his head back on his arms with a thud.

  
“You should be glad that Tao is not at the dorm or else you would have ended up in the hospital.”

  
Chanyeol looks at the speaker of the voice. “Kris, why are you still awake? Why are all three of you still awake?”

  
“Simple, someone has to ask the questions. I doubt Suho is up to the task.”

  
Chanyeol turns to where Suho is sitting. Their leader is currently resting his head on his right arm which is probing his head up. He is trying his best to not fall asleep, which is clearly not working. He falls asleep and his head drops, waking him up and repeating the process.

Suho looks up sleepily, letting out a huge yawn that he covers his mouth.

  
“Can we finish this tomorrow? I don't think I can stay up any longer.”

  
Jongdae and Yixing are leaning against each other, trying not to fall asleep. Minseok has half of his face on the table, looking half asleep. Kyungsoo is leaning his head against Jongin’s shoulder, dozing. Jongin has his head resting on Kyungsoo’s head, also fighting sleep. Sehun has his head buried into his arms. Even Tao who was wide awake a minute ago looks like he is about to drop, and the same goes for Kris and Luhan.

  
“I agree. Good night, Lu-ge.”

  
“Night, Baozi.”

  
Minseok closes his phone with a yawn. He gets up and makes his way back to the sofa.

  
“Night, Kris.”

  
“Night, Junmyeon.”

  
Suho get up and shakes Sehun awake.

  
“Say goodbye to Tao.”

  
Sehun look up sleepily, grabs his phone and says his good night. He follows Suho back to their shared bedroom.

  
Jongdae and Yixing are on their way out of the kitchen. Yixing tells Jongin to wake Kyungsoo up. Jongin shrugs his shoulder to wake up the dozing Kyungsoo. He reaches over too and shakes Baekhyun awake. Baekhyun look up sleepily, realizing the kitchen is empty and that the only ones left are him and Chanyeol. With a jaw-cracking yawn, he gets up and follow Jongin.

Chanyeol is left sitting there alone in the kitchen with an ice pack to his head. With a sigh, he gets up and put the ice back into the freezer. He walks by Minseok who is fast asleep on the dorm sofa. When he gets to his room that he shares with KaiSoo he’s not surprised that the room is full. Jongdae and Yixing are on Jongin’s bed while Kyungsoo and Jongin are on Kyungsoo’s bed. I guess Baek is on mine. He pokes at a lump. The lump makes a protesting noise, but the lump scoots over. He collapses on to his bed. Less than a moment later, he’s fast asleep.

*****the next morning****

“Guys, your schedule is cancelled. You have the day off.”

  
Tak Youngjun looks up when he realizes no one answered him. More importantly the kitchen is quiet, eerily quiet. ‘Weird…normally all 9 make enough noise to wake the dead.” He misses the other 3, all 12 together. They would make more than enough noise not only raise dead but also drive back them underground to escape it.

  
He looks around the kitchen. On any given day, it’s full of chaos and an explosion of noise. Instead, he sees all 9 looking like they’re about to drop dead. Wait, only 8 look like they are about to drop dead. Chanyeol has an ice pack resting on his head. Yixing and Jongin who are sitting next each other, are trying to stay awake by leaning against each other. Sehun’s head is buried so deep into arms he looks like an ostrich. Baekhyun’s head is on Minseok’s back, while Minseok’s head is laying on the table, his cup of coffee forgotten. Kyungsoo’s position mirrors Sehun’s, but his face is buried in Baekhyun back. Jongdae is dozing on Sehun shoulders. Suho is sitting up and trying to stay awake. He keeps nodding off and jerking awake at the same time.

“Uh guys, what happens yesterday night?”  
Everyone look up and glare at Chanyeol.  
“Yah, it’s not my fault ok. Who the fuck butchers a chicken in the middle of the fucking night. For a second I thought I was going to get killed,” Chanyeol says with a murderous glare aim at Kyungsoo.

  
“Have you heard of turning on the fucking light, Chanyeol and it’s none of your fucking business what time of the day I decide to kill things. If I was not so sleepy, I would’ve fuckin killed you”, Kyungsoo fires back.

  
“Seriously Chanyeol what are doing back...” Yixing let out jaw-breaking yawn “at the dorm so late”. He lays his head on top of Jongin’s head, who is currently half dozing on his shoulder.

  
“We have a schedule so I decided to come back to the dorm. How fuck do I know that someone will commit murder in the kitchen in the middle of the fucking night”, Chanyeol answers while glaring at Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol the finger.

Sehun raise his head and glares at Chanyeol.  
“Seriously hyung don't scream like that especially at midnight. You should be glad that none of us have heart problems or Tao is not with us. I don't want to explain to the company why the things are broken and why someone is in the hospital again.”

  
They all wince at the memory. Tao unleashes his full power when he gets too scared. They forgot who tried to scare him, but the unfortunate victim of the prank gone wrong was Kris. He was within striking distance of Tao’s flailing arms. A trip to hospital was required because Kris nose was bleeding like a waterfall. To their relief, his nose wasn’t broken. Just a very tender but sore nose for the next couple of days.

“Don't fucking blame me. Blame Kyungsoo the serial killer.” Chanyeol says.

  
“What the fuck did you just call me? You overgrown bean pole,” Kyungsoo is suddenly wide awake whe

n he hears Chanyeol call him a serial killer.  
“Serial killer. That what I said, Kyungsoo. Do you have hearing problems now, midget,” Chanyeol shoots back.

  
Jongin jumps up to defend Kyungsoo. “Don't you dare call Kyungsoo a serial killer. You are the one that scream like a girl. And Kyungsoo is not a midget. His height is perfect. You are one that is overgrown.”

  
“I don't scream like a girl, Tao does. If I am overgrown, then what the fuck is Kris? Hagrid the half giant?” Chanyeol fires back at Jongin.

  
Sehun jumps in to defend Tao. “His scream is high pitch and he doesn't scream like a girl.”

  
Suddenly another voice pops up. “What the fuck, Park Chanyeol? Don't call me that and don't drag me into your mess. I am an innocent bystander,” the person in question is none other than Kris himself, “because of you, I did not get a good night rest.”

  
The manger watches as the table slowly descends into chaos. Tao, Luhan and Kris have called to complain, saying their manager and stylists want to kill them, saying that they are pissed because they look like they went out partying. He let out a sigh of relief when things get quiet. But then Huang Zitao opens his big fat mouth. Chaos resumes. He need coffee,and he needs A LOT of it.

“Park Chanyeol, I don't scream like girl. Luhan does. I still remember his scream from Showtime. I should’ve recorded it and use it as a ringtone.”

  
“Don't you dare. I will take time off so I can fly to wherever you are and kill you personally.”  
“Lu Zi you don't like flying. You take the high speed rail. By the time you get to where I am, I will be long gone.”

  
Minseok jumps in defend to Luhan. Tao shoots back at Minseok. Back and forth the argument goes. Kris and Suho try to take control of the situation but they also get dragged into it when they try to diffuse the situation. The manager feels the vein in his temple begin to throb. How the fuck can 12 people have an argument when 3 are on the phone is beyond his understanding. If anyone that can pull it off, it would be EXO.

“Ahhhhhhhh”

  
A scream rips through the kitchen and everyone freezes, including the ones on the phone. He looks up to see Seunghwan playing with the recorder.

  
“AHh, it works I thought this was broken.”  
The entire kitchen breaks into hysterical laughter.

  
“Oh my god. Chanyeol you do sound like a girl. Talk to you guys later. I have to get back to filming. Baozi, same time as yesterday or you will text me.”

  
“I will text you, Lu-ge. Okay I am going back to sleep since we have no schedule for the day.”

  
Tao is wiping tears from his eyes from laughing too much. “Hunnie, text me. Good luck for the concert.”

  
They file out one by one until the remaining people are a very red faced Chanyeol, who is playing with the melted ice pack, and Seunghwan who is playing with the recorder.

  
“How is your head Chanyeol? Do you need to go to the doctor?”

  
“Youngjun-hyung, I am fine. The ice helps. I am heading back to bed now”. With a bow, Chanyeol heads back to his bed.

  
A cup of water and pain killer is placed in front of him.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“It felt like the old days, right. I’m heading out. When the boys wake up, they will be starving.”

  
The old days when EXO was young. When everything and anything could start an argument. The manager stocks up painkillers for headaches from hell and ear plugs so they can get a good night’s sleep.  
“Thank god for earplugs, another day has begun.”  
Yes, another day has begun in EXO dorm.


End file.
